


Salt

by KinkStone



Series: The Mad Max Collection [1]
Category: Mad Max Game, mad max - Fandom
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Angsty or Sad Mad Max Related Drabbles. Includes Game and movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that crow dazzle was born in a bird worshipping group and fell in love.  
> Alt. Why crow wears what he wears  
> This one aint sad yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt really... good I guess you could say. It's hastily written and slightly edited. Somethign about how rough it seems to me kinda worked? for me at least?

It was hot. The same as yesterday and the day before. Hot, dry and uncommonly windless. It did nothing to dampen crows spirit. He dashed around the tent corner and across the village circle. Most of the people were on the opposite side, preparing for the celebration. His destination, a small beige tent was left unguarded and most fortunately nearly empty. He checked around to be sure no one saw, before opening the tent flap and sneaking inside.

The single occupant sat facing away, humming and holding something Crow couldn’t see. Their hair was already braided, and their rags called clothing were almost white, something the tribe prided themselves in being able to do when the time called.

Crow smiled to himself before moving to wrap his arms around his fiance, and kiss their cheek.

“Crow!” they jumped and shouted, quickly quieting themselves, “You shouldn't be here! it’s bad luck.” They kissed him back, despite their warning.

“I couldn’t wait another moment to see you Dove.” He pressed another kiss to their forehead and sat beside them. The headdress of metal and feathers was askew on their head. He chuckled before fixing it.

“What if your mother finds you here?” they lay their hand over his, worry in their eyes.

Crow rolled his eyes as they spoke of his perpetually worried mother, “She thinks we’ve already laid together.”

they blushed and covered their face, “But we have...”

“They don’t know that.” He grabbed their hands and pulled them away. There was something so sweet about them. The way they were soft to his blunt. Patient to his persistent, “And they can keep thinking that until we have our first night.”

Dove blushed as red as the sands and whined, “Oh birds I forgot about that! The whole town is gonna be making jokes for a moth!”

“If it means I get to see you blush more, then I don’t mind at all” He leaned in for another kiss, when the shrill voice of his mother called his name. It sounded close.

“Pigeons!” He cursed and pulled away, “I guess I have to wait after all.” He stood, taking Dove’s hand and bowed, “Till later my pretty parrot.”

It was easy to sneak out the back of the tent and head to his own family tent. He passed the newly erected black tent, the one meant for him and his betrothed to live in. the thought made him grin. Before heading to his mother’s calls he stopped at the feather shrine. It was simple, decorated in bird skulls and feathers, particularly crows, like his name sake. Crow wouldn’t consider himself the most religious of the village, but he muttered a pray for good luck. Just in case.

When he walked through the tent opening his mother gasped and began chastising him.

“You could have seen dove! What were you thinking! It’s bad luck, you should be begging the eagles for forgiveness!”

“Ay! ma! I was just breathing some fresh air, you’ve been cooping me in her for so long!” He smiled as she sighed and began muttering to herself about ungrateful children making her worry.

“Go get dressed then. your father finished it all last night. It’s on the cot.”

Crow let out a half heart scoff at what he saw. Feathers and skulls. Even a mask fashioned to look like a birds beak. It looked like an altar. He ran his hands over a patch that had gotten ruffled. the craftsmanship was superb despite it. His father had skill, Perhaps the greatest in the village. Putting it on was no issue, but it was itchy. The head piece was another issue. similar to Doves but how do you even put it on? Too many strings, and where did that piece even go?

“Ma!” He called, muttering curses as his fingers became tangled.

“What, what is it little.... oh crows.” She didnt say anthing but he could see the mirth in her eyes as she untangled him and fixed it.She took a step back and admired her son. Eyes welling up, she let out a wail.

“Ma. I’m still going to be living in the village. I aint leaving you for good.”

“My baby bird is leaving the nest! You’ve grown so much! And now you’re leaving to start your own nest!” She hugged her son and wailed some more until his father came and got her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be continued eventually


	2. Caves

Loosing a race was bad enough. Loosing to Crow Dazzle in his stupid musical car was down right humiliating. 

The race promoter stood over her with a smug grin on his face


End file.
